Past Fears
by PinkFirebird
Summary: Past nightmares and hurts return. Takes place after "Return of the Green Ranger."


**A/N – Just a short one shot – on the advice of a fantastic author –SYuuri – if you haven't read her stories you are missing out! This takes place after "The Return of the Green Ranger" and Kim's reaction to it. I really think she would have been more upset by seeing an evil green ranger again then what we saw. So here it goes. Enjoy!**

**Past Fears**

Stretching out on her comfortable and soft queen size bed, Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, tried to fall asleep. Once again she had been awoken by a terrible nightmare, jolting out of bed in a cold sweat, hot tears falling down her cheeks and having to repeatedly tell herself it was just a dream, it is not real. This was the sixth day in a row and the lack of sleep and stress of the nightmare was wearing her down. She had a lovely and large purple bruise on her back, a worried team and a very concerned boyfriend to prove it. Today Goldar had snuck up on her, which had never happened before, grabbed her by the neck and began to slowly choke every last breath out of her. Her vision had started to blur as she struggled to try to break his strong grip. She could hear her friends calling out to her. One voice in particular stuck out. The White ranger, her white knight, her teammate, her boyfriend, her Tommy was demanding Goldar to release her, but being typical Goldar, he laughed in the White Ranger's face and said "Make me." If you knew the White Ranger the way the Pink Ranger did, you would know underneath his shiny helmet, his eyes had just flashed green, his fists were now clenched and he was beyond pissed. Seeing the White Ranger about to charge him, Goldar had gotten what he wanted, a fight with the one human he hated more than anything in the universe. With this knowledge, Goldar let out a deep chuckle and threw the Pink Ranger's small body a few feet away, a sickening thud echoing through Angel Grove Park causing all the rangers to stop and stare for a second at the now limp body of the Pink Ranger.

Hours later she awoke in the Command Center lying on a medical bed, a big hand tightly clutching one of her smaller ones. She could feel his soft, long hair tickling the side of her arm as he had fallen asleep by her side, waiting anxiously for her to wake up. Kimberly had to nudge him awake, causing him to bolt up in to a fighting stance ready for the next attack. Giggles erupted from her dry throat causing her to immediately regret her actions as she began to cough violently, a burning pain erupting through her throat and neck then down to her back. Of course he was at her side immediately with a glass of water and continuously checking her over for any other injuries. The terrified look in his usually calm, deep brown eyes was one she hadn't seen in a long time, not since…well she knew exactly the last moment she had seen that look and it was something she tended to block out.

After another check from Alpha and Zordon, Tommy took Kimberly home. They were able to teleport right into her room, thanks to her mom being away on a weekend getaway with some new boyfriend Kim already didn't like since he leered at her every time he was at her house. Kim was grateful for the teleportation since her whole body; especially her throat and back were killing her. After carefully showering and putting on a pair of large pink sweats and one of Tommy's big white sweatshirts she had basically confiscated as her own now, she teetered back into her bedroom to find her worried boyfriend sitting on her bed holding a stuffed white tiger they had found at some random store in the mall. The minute she laid eyes on the adorable stuffed animal she had to have him, but she had already spent her money on new shoes, a new dress, makeup and an assortment of other things. Tommy had reluctantly accompanied her to the mall that day and without saying a word bought the toy for her, knowing why it meant so much to her to have. Kim gingerly sat down next to her boyfriend on her bed, wincing at the pain shooting through her back, causing him to immediately drop the stuff white tiger and turn his attention to his girlfriend who seem to sit far away from him, which she never did.

"You scared me today." Tommy softly said, never being the one to admit his fears.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know how Goldar snuck up me like that." Kim hoarsely replied, her throat still sore from her earlier throttle courtesy of the gold winged monkey.

"He's never done that before to you. You seemed so off today." Tommy said looking over at his girlfriend, his large sweatshirt making her look even smaller.

"It's just one off day." Kim retorted.

"It's not. You have been like this for days now. You have been like this since that whole thing that happened with the Wizard of Deception and my…" Tommy began as he scooted closer to Kim.

"I have not. I just need some rest." Kim interrupted quickly before Tommy could finish what she didn't want to hear.

"Kim…come on…you have been acting off all week…and distant…from me." Tommy sadly replied.

"I am not acting distant. I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Kim snapped glaring at Tommy.

"Damnitt Kim, you know that's bullshit. You've been off in battles all week and today proved that. You've also been avoiding me all week and every time I get near you, you take a step back or flinch. I see it. I feel it. Don't lie to me." Tommy growled.

"I haven't been avoiding you and I do not flinch." Kim lied hoping Tommy wouldn't see right through her, but deep down she knew he would know right away that she was lying. His soulful brown eyes then locked with hers and immediately she knew she was right. He knew she was lying and the painful expression that crossed his face broke her heart, but she couldn't tell him the truth. The truth would crush him.

"Fine. I give up. Also you are off duty for at least two days." Tommy replied quickly standing up and converting back to leader mode.

"What! You can't do that! I'm fine!" Kim fumed.

"I can and I just did. You don't want to talk to me as Tommy your boyfriend then I will talk to you as the White Ranger, leader of Power Rangers and you put the team at risk today and the wound on your back needs to heal. So you are no longer on active duty until I say so." Tommy snapped back, knowing full well he was taking his frustrations out on Kim.

"You are pulling rank on me! My back is fine!" Kim yelled as she jumped from her seat on the bed only to stagger backwards in intense pain. Tommy was at her side immediately catching her before she fell. He stood there holding her for a second, concern replacing the earlier anger in his eyes.

"You need to rest Kim. You can't even stand." Tommy softly said leading Kim back over to her bed and helping her gently lay down.

"Tommy…" Kim began wanting to explain everything.

"Just rest okay? I'll come by tomorrow to check on you." Tommy interrupted. He leaned down to give her a kiss, but quickly recoiled remembering their earlier argument. "Night Kim."

Kim just lay there and watched Tommy disappear in a flash of white. She didn't say goodnight back, afraid if she spoke the dam would break. When he recoiled after leaning down to kiss her, her heart broke, her chest tightened and she knew she would cry at any moment.

Now hours later, Kim lay restless in her bed, the events of the day replaying in her mind. She couldn't get Tommy's earlier anguished look out of her head and the nightmare seemed to echo in her memory. For the rest of the night the large Hart house was silent except for the soft cries of the Pink Ranger.

The next morning Tommy lay wide awake in his bed. He had only slept for a few hours as a certain dream and certain pink clad girl had clouded his mind and made him wake up over and over. Rubbing his tired eyes he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 7:00 am glared back at him in bright green so he decided to get up and take a shower. There was no use lying in his bed anymore. Even though it was Saturday and he was exhausted there was no way he was going back to sleep anytime soon. About fifteen minutes later Tommy emerged down in the kitchen of his house dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and white t-shirt.

"Am I dreaming or going crazy or is my son up before ten on a Saturday morning when he doesn't have some sort of tournament or class to teach?" Janet Oliver joked as Tommy sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Very funny Mom." Tommy grumbled.

"Any reason why you are up so early?" Janet asked looking over her son and seeing he looked very tired and worn out.

"Couldn't sleep." Tommy simply stated.

"Anything wrong?" Janet replied concerned for her son.

"No, just restless." Tommy lied. "I'm going to head out."

"You want breakfast?" Janet called after her son who was throwing his dark brown Rainbow flip flops on and heading out the door.

"I'll pick something up!" Tommy yelled back closing the door.

Twenty minutes later, Tommy's white jeep pulled up to house he knew all too well. Resting his head on his steering wheel, he gathered his thoughts and grabbed a few things from his car and walked around to the back door of the house where he found the spare key and let himself him. Throwing off his flip flops he walked up the steps and stopped in front of his destination. Peaking his head into the cracked door he saw the unmoving form of his girlfriend sleeping on her bed. He placed the breakfast he brought on her dresser and walked over to her bed. Kleenex's were strewn everywhere and Tommy noticed how red and swollen her eyes were. She had been crying and Tommy could feel his heart breaking at the thought of her alone in her empty house crying. Gently and quietly he lay down on the bed, lying face to face with the girl that owned his heart. Wrapping an arm carefully around her petite body, he leaned down and kissed her temple. She only stirred slightly, but also curled more into his embrace. A smile crept across his face as he snuggled close to his girlfriend and closed his eyes. Maybe now sleep would come easier to both the exhausted rangers.

A few hours later Kimberly slowly opened her eyes, her body screaming in pain as she tried to move, but something seem to be holding her down. She could feel his strong arm around her body, hear his steady heart beat and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Looking up at his peaceful face, Kimberly wanted to lie in his arms like this forever. She hadn't even heard Tommy come in or felt him lay down next to her. All she wanted to do was kiss him and tell him everything, but she wasn't quite sure she could take his reaction to what had been bothering her all week.

"_You'll never escape me Pink Ranger." A hauntingly deep voice echoed in her mind sending chills down Kim's spine. _

Hearing the familiar dark voice Kim immediately flinched and jumped back from Tommy causing pain to shoot throughout her body as she fell off her bed with a loud thump. Kim cried out in pain as she landed hard on the floor. Minutes earlier Tommy felt Kim's body suddenly flinch from his grasp causing him to open his eyes right as Kim fell off the bed and cried out in pain.

"Kim!" Tommy shouted as he jumped from the bed and knelt down next to Kim who was curled in a ball crying. "Beautiful…what happened?"

"Leave me alone!" Kim screamed pushing Tommy away.

"What's wrong? Please talk to me." Tommy pleaded, hurt that Kim was pushing him away. _She seems scared of me._

"Please just leave me alone. Don't hurt me." Kim cried.

"Hurt you? What are you talking about? Kim…I would never…" Tommy asked completely confused as he tried to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Kim yelled pulling away. You have! You tired to kill all of us! You tortured us for weeks and then we saved you….I thought you were gone forever, but then you came back!" Kim sobbed as she curled into a tighter ball and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Oh God…" Tommy choked out finally realizing what Kim was talking about. Tommy knew that last weeks battle with the Wizard of Deception and the creation of his clone, the evil green ranger had been a horrible experience for everyone. The pain and guilt he thought long gone and buried had resurfaced that day and he had been dealing with it all week. Nightmares had plagued his sleep every night, but he had learned to hide it very well from years of practice, and now he knew Kim had been experiencing the same pain. It all made sense now. All week she had been exhausted, barely touching her lunch, flinching at his every touch and keeping her distance.

Kim took a few breaths trying to calm herself. She finally looked up at Tommy and realized what she had just said. The expression on Tommy's face broke her heart. This is what she had been trying to avoid all week. "Tommy…" Kim whispered sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't know…I should have…" Tommy whispered back pulling away from Kim's touch and quickly standing up.

"Tommy, please…just let me explain…" Kim pleaded as she slowly stood up, the pain still trickling down her body causing her to grab her dresser before her legs gave way. Tommy quickly hurried over to Kim's side, looking at the pink ranger with concern. "Tommy…"

"You should take some aspirin and lay back down. Ummm…I brought your favorite blueberry muffin from the bakery and some tea earlier, although you probably have to heat up the tea now…I need to go…" Tommy rattled on as he spun around and quickly walked out of her bedroom.

Kim stood for a few seconds, hot tears rolling down her eyes. "Tommy wait!" She suddenly yelled and ran out of her room ignoring the horrendous pain coursing through her body.

Tommy practically ran out of the Hart house and leaned against his jeep. Not sure what to do next, he stood there, his mind going a mile a minute. Kimberly, his Beautiful was scared of him. He had vowed all that time ago that she would never be afraid of him again and now all she could see was the evil green ranger. His past seem to once again come back to haunt him and he had no idea what to do. As he tried to process everything he suddenly heard Kim's voice call out to him. Within minutes of the yell, he saw her bound out of her house and run to the side of his car, tears rolling down her cheeks and wincing in pain.

"Tommy, please wait. We need to talk." Kim pleaded as she leaned against his jeep as well and looked into his hurt eyes.

"You shouldn't be running. Just go back inside and rest." Tommy commanded.

"Damnitt Tommy. I don't need to rest. We need to talk about this…don't just run away." Kim retorted.

"You have been running away from me all week." Tommy growled.

"I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you. I know you still blame yourself for the evil green ranger days. I know you still carry around that horrible guilt. I didn't want to add to it." Kim replied her voice getting softer.

"You're afraid of me." Tommy said quietly.

"Tommy…I…" Kim tried to find the right words.

"See you can't deny it. You are afraid of me and I promised you a long time ago that you would never ever have to feel that way again." Tommy said, his own eyes beginning to well with tears.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of him."

"I am him!" Tommy suddenly yelled grabbing Kim by the shoulders and looking into her soft brown eyes.

"No you aren't. It's just seeing him…the clone…it freaked me out. I thought the feeling would pass but I have had nightmares every night since it happened. Every time in the dream you show up at my house and you are the man you are now, and you kiss me and we end up on my bed about to make love when you start laughing. It's that dark laugh I would know anywhere…and you look down on me and tell me what "an easy lay I am" and "I'm a fool to believe you weren't evil anymore." I push you off me, I slap you in the face and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. Then you hit me…you hit me hard, blood is dripping from my mouth and then suddenly we are in the park. I look around and I am surrounded…I am surrounded by all of our friends, laying face down in a puddle of their own blood and you stand there laughing holding the sword of darkness, that is dripping with everyone's blood. I try fighting you…but in the end you are too strong and you…" Kim cried finding it hard to finish explaining her nightmare to Tommy.

"What do I do Kim?" Tommy choked out his hold on her arms tightening.

"You run the sword of darkness right through me. You stand over me, laughing and watch me die and then I usually wake up." Kim sobbed as Tommy's grasp on her arms is quickly released at her admission.

Tommy slowly backed away from his sobbing girlfriend, his own tears beginning to fall after hearing Kimberly's horrible nightmare and what he did to her. "I have to go." Tommy quickly said and jumped into his jeep.

"No Tommy…please…" Kim pleaded as she grabbed the side of the car door.

"You need to stay away from me Kim." Tommy said softly refusing to look at Kim.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Stay away from me Kim. You shouldn't be near me. I cause you too much pain." Tommy replied as he grabbed the steering wheel tightly.

"I will not stay away from you. We just have to get past this like we did before." Kim said trying to get Tommy to look at her.

"But what if it happens again? I can't keep putting you through this, I won't."

"It won't happen again."

"But it could. So stay away from me Kim. We can't be together anymore." Tommy said chocking on the last part.

"What?" Kim gasped taking a step back from the jeep.

"We can't be together anymore Kim." Tommy stated firmly.

"You don't mean that! You can't mean that! Tommy…please…we just need to talk…we can get past this…" Kim sobbed wrapping her arms around herself.

"No. It's over. Just stay away from me!" Tommy yelled trying to hold back his own tears.

"You don't mean this…" Kim pleaded.

"I…I do." Tommy barely said.

"If you do mean it…tell me you don't love me and I will stay away." Kim demanded looking straight at him.

"I don't love you." Tommy whispered lifting his head up to look at Kimberly. The pain etched across her face at his words broke his heart into a million pieces. He had to say something to get her to stay away. He knew he had to hurt her to make her stay away, but he still couldn't believe what he had said and what was happening.

"You…you don't mean that." Kim sobbed harder.

"Goodbye Kimberly." Tommy said starting his car and backing down her drive.

"Tommy!" Kim called and ran after his car. She stopped at the end of the driveway and watched his jeep disappear as the burning feeling in her throat the pain shooting up her back was too much for her to keep running. She stood there looking to where his car once was, sobs racking her body.

Tommy drove away from the crying Kimberly who ran and called out his name. Through his rearview mirror he watched the sight of his sobbing girlfriend get smaller causing him to finally let the tears fall down his cheeks. Returning to his house he ran past his parents in the living room, leaving them with dumfounded looks and ran into his bedroom, quickly locking the door. He leaned against the door, his legs giving way causing him to slide down to the floor.

"Tommy? Sweetie are you okay?" Janet Oliver asked as she knocked on the door.

"Just leave me alone." Tommy replied hoarsely.

"Okay honey. I'm here if you need me." Janet softly said through the door. There in the silence of his bedroom Tommy Oliver, leader of the Power Rangers let the agonizing pain and sobs take over.

Two hours later Kimberly was curled up on her bed, still sobbing after what had happened today. She didn't know what to do. Tommy, the man she loved with all of her heart, body and soul had broken up with her and told her he didn't love her. She thought they would just work through it like they always had, but instead he had broken her heart and the pain was more than she could take. Slightly lifting her head up and rubbing her tear swollen eyes Kim shakily picked up her phone and dialed a memorized number.

"Talk to me." A deep familiar voice answered.

"Jase…" Kim sobbed into the phone.

"Kim?" Jason Lee Scott's voice questioned through the phone as he heard his "little sister" sobbing. "Sis, what's wrong?"

"Oh God Jase…" Kim continued to sob into the phone.

"Tell me what's going on Kim." Jason pleaded; panicking at the sound of Kim's crushing sobs and labored breathing.

"I messed up everything...Tommy…he…" Kim tried to get out, but her cries just took over.

"Tommy? Is he hurt…is something wrong with the rangers?" Jason asked again and Trini and Zack walked into his dorm room.

"He…" Kim tried again but couldn't get it out.

Trini and Zack sat down next to Jason, suddenly getting worried by his panicked demeanor. "What's going on?" Trini asked.

"It's Kim. Something is really wrong. She is sobbing." Jason whispered as he listened to more of Kim's cries.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Trini panicked as she took the phone from Jason. "Kim, sweetie…what's wrong?"

"Oh Tri…" Kim cried into the phone.

"Did someone get hurt?" Zack asked Jason as Trini tried to talk to Kimberly. He had begun to panic as thinking something was wrong with the team.

"I don't know. I can't get her to say. She just said Tommy's name and then started sobbing again. She sounds horrible like she has been crying for hours." Jason answered as he begun to pace his room. "We need to get there."

"How? We can't just jump on a plane." Zack replied.

"I think we need to contact Zordon. Something is really wrong. I have never heard Kim so upset before. Not even when her parents got divorced or when Tommy left after loosing his green ranger powers." Jason stated as he ran over to his dresser and reached under some socks to reveal his communicator. "Zordon do you read me?"

"YES JASON. HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU MY RED RANGER." Zordon answered causing Jason to smile at Zordon still calling him his red ranger.

"Did something happen to the team? Did someone get hurt?" Jason asked.

"KIMBERLY WAS INJURED YESTERDAY AFTER AN INTENSE BATTLE WITH GOLDAR. HE HAD BEEN STRANGLING HER AND THREW HER HARD TO A TREE. SHE WAS UNCONCIOUS FOR HOURS AND HAS AN INJURY TO HER BACK, BUT IS NOW AT HOME RESTING. SHE SHOULD BE FINE IN A FEW DAYS." Zordon responded.

"That's it?" Jason questioned again.

"YES. ALL THE OTHER RANGERS DID NOT SUSTAIN ANY INJURIES."

Jason looked at Trini who was still trying to console Kim on the phone and get an answer from her. "Something else is wrong Zordon. Is there anyway you can teleport us to Kimberly?" Jason asked hoping Zordon would grant his request.

"MOST TIMES I WOULD NOT WANT TO ABUSE THE POWER LIKE THAT, BUT I KNOW YOU WOULD ALSO ONLY ASK IF IT WAS IMPORTANT SO I WILL TELEPORT YOU THERE NOW." Zordon answered.

"Thank you. Tri, tell Kim to hold on." Jason replied as Trini did what he said, hung up the phone and came over to stand by him and Zack. Within a matter of minutes the three ex-rangers disappeared in flashes of yellow, red, and black.

Kim lay on her bed, silent tears streaking down her face as she tightly clutched the white tiger stuff animal. She suddenly heard the familiar sound of teleportation behind her. "Kim?" Jason softly called as he lay down on the bed so he could face her. Trini crawled up behind her and soothingly played with her hair as Zack lifted her legs and placed them in his lap.

"Kim…tell me what's wrong?" Jason softly asked.

"Tommy…he…" Kim tried to say through her tears.

"Take a deep breath sweetie." Trini soothed as Kim took a deep breath.

"Tommy said he didn't want to see me anymore and told me he didn't love me anymore." Kim quickly spat out and began to cry again.

"What?" Trini, Zack and Jason said all at once.

"Why did he say that sis?" Jason asked as he looked at her red swollen eyes and tear streaked face.

"Did he tell you what happened last weekend?" Kim weakly asked.

"Yeah, he told us about his clone and the green ranger stuff." Zack answered first.

"Wait…Kim did you tell him about your nightmares?" Jason asked.

"What nightmares?" Trini interjected.

"She has been having nightmares about the evil green ranger and she has been keeping her distance from Tommy." Jason explained as more tears flowed down Kim's cheeks as she nodded yes to Jason's previous question.

"Oh Shit." Zack cursed finally realizing what was going on.

"Zack, Tri, you guys stay here and help Kim. Get a hold of Billy and tell him what's going on in case the others ask." Jason said stepping back into leader mode.

"Got it." Zack replied.

"Firebird…I'll be right back okay? Everything will be okay, I promise." Jason softly as he leaned over and placed a gently kiss across Kim's forehead and got off the bed.

Jason walked out of the room into the hallway with Trini close behind. "Where are you going?" Trini whispered.

"To go knock the sense back into Tommy and possibly kick his ass." Jason practically growled.

"Don't hurt him too much. You know it's his ever ridiculous Oliver guilt complex kicking into overdrive." Trini smiled as she placed a loving hand on Jason's arm.

"I can't make any promises." Jason smiled back at the lovely girl in front of him. "Just take care of Kim and I'll be back soon."

"We will." Trini replied as Jason disappeared into a flash of red light.

Back at the Oliver house Janet Oliver tentatively walked up to her son's bedroom door. She knew something was seriously wrong when he came back to the house this afternoon and shut himself in his room. "Tommy? Sweetie?" Janet knocked softly on her son's door.

"Yeah?" A weak reply answered.

"Your father and I are going to the store, would you like to come?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Okay hun, we'll be back in a few hours." Janet replied sadly as she and Mr. Oliver left.

Tommy still sat slumped against his bedroom door; his long legs sprawled before him as his head lazily rested back on the door. He hadn't moved from his position since he got home and he doubt he would move anytime soon. The earlier events kept replaying in his head and the heart wrenching cries that fled Kim's lips echoed in his ears. _What have I done?_ Tommy thought as a few tears slid down his face. He continued to try to think of something to do, but he was only met with a horrible feeling in the pit of gut. Suddenly a bright flash of red light landed in front of him and there before him stood his best friend and brother in everything but blood.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your sorry ass." Jason asked as he looked down on his friend.

"What do you want Jase?" Tommy retorted as he found the strength to push himself off the ground so his could face the former red ranger who suddenly swung his fist, connecting with Tommy's face. "What the hell Jase?"

"What the hell were you thinking? What is wrong with you?" Jason basically yelled in Tommy's face as the White Ranger rubbed his now bruised face.

"You don't know what you are talking about! Just leave me alone!" Tommy bit back.

"Like hell I'm leaving you alone. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Jason growled.

"Yes…I know." Tommy softly said as his fist clenched at his sides.

"Do you really because from where I'm standing you have no idea the damage you have caused." Jason replied. "I was sitting in my dorm room watching TV when my phone rings and all I can hear is Kim sobbing on the other end. I have never heard her so bad, so fragile in my entire life, not even when her parents got divorced or when you left after you lost your green ranger powers. And believe me those times were absolutely horrible."

Tommy stood there for a few seconds picturing Kim on her bed crying and his heart seemed to stop. The one thing he promised to do was never hurt her and here he was hurting her over and over. This is why it would be better just to stay away. "I should just stay away Jase." Tommy barely chocked out.

"Bullshit. You are just falling into the same pit of guilt you did when you were the green ranger and pulled away from all of us. Kim was the only one who could bring you back and she did it without so much a second thought, but guess what, she won't come after you this time. You once told me your greatest fear was not loosing a battle, getting hurt or even dying, but was if you lost Kim." Jason replied placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Guess what Bro, if you don't go fix this right now, you will loose her forever."

"I don't know what to do Jase." Tommy finally admitted flopping down on his bed.

"Just talk to her. Listen to what she has to say. She is just scared and all she needs is for you to be there for her just like she has always been for you." Jason answered looking down at his hurt friend.

"Okay. Let's go." Tommy sighed as they both disappeared in flashes of white and red.

A few seconds later they reappeared in Kim's room to find Trini laying down next to Kim just holding her hand as Zack rubbed her feet. Trini quickly sat up and looked at the two men before her. She narrowed her eyes at one in particular causing him to lower his head in admittance of what he had done.

"Kim?" Jason called as he kneeled by the bed causing Kim to open her tired and swollen eyes. "We are going to go back, but I want you to call us if you need us okay? We are always here for you."

"Don't leave…please…" Kim begged weakly.

"Sweetie…Tommy is here, you two need to talk." Trini said softly seeing Kim's panicked expression. "Just call us later."

"We'll talk to you soon pinky." Zack added getting off the bed and leaning over to place a kiss on Kim's forehead as Trini also got off the bed.

"We are there if you need us." Jason whispered in her ear before he also placed another kiss in her hair.

Trini walked over to Tommy and smacked him over the head before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Do this again, and I will kick you butt." Trini whispered in his ear causing a small smile to cross Tommy's face.

"I know Tri." Tommy whispered back as Zack gave him a knowing look before the three ex-rangers once again disappeared in flashes of yellow, black and red light.

"Kim…" Tommy softly said as he lay down on the bed next to her. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand what I did wrong. I know I didn't tell you right away what was bothering me. I just couldn't stand hurting you like that and having you doubt yourself again." Kim cried softly.

"Oh Beautiful, you did nothing wrong. I should have known what was bothering you. I should have listened to you, but I…I never want you to be afraid of me or ever think I would hurt you." Tommy quickly replied as he wrapped his arms gently around Kim's small body.

"I'm not afraid of you Tommy and I know you would never hurt me. There will always be a part of me that is scared of the **evil** green ranger and that clone just drummed up feelings and thoughts I believed to buried a long time ago." Kim cried into Tommy's strong chest as his hold on her tightened.

"I know…just like there will always be a part of me that is scared of him too." Tommy admitted as he kissed her soft hair and the two lovers just lay there for a few minutes in each other's arms.

"Tommy?" Kim shakily asked.

"Yeah?" Tommy questioned burying his face in her hair, taking in the scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"Do you still want to be with me…do you still love me?" Kim chocked out as Tommy pulled back in astonishment at her question.

"Oh God Kim. I can't tell you how sorry I am for earlier. I just wanted to protect you and I thought that would be the best way. Of course I want to be with you. I never want to be without you. You are my strength, my hope and I love you so much." Tommy answered as he caressed Kim's cheek.

"I love you too." Kim smiled up at Tommy and he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss grew deeper and longer until their tongues wrestled for control. When the need for air became too great, they broke the kiss, letting their foreheads lean against one another.

"You are still off duty for the rest of the weekend missy." Tommy smirked causing Kim to glare back at him.

"Excuse me?" Kim snapped.

"You need to rest and ice that bruise." Tommy simply stated.

"Tommy…" Kim began, but was quickly interrupted by Tommy's lips pressed against hers.

"Don't worry, I'll order pizza and rub your feet and keep you company why you watch movies." Tommy smiled.

"You are an ass." Kim retorted.

"But I'm your ass." Tommy sweetly said trying to keep a straight face.

"You are ridiculous." Kim laughed causing Tommy to finally break down and laugh as well.

"I love you." Tommy softly said.

"I love you too Handsome." Kim replied softly.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I love getting them! Catch ya on the Flipside!**


End file.
